Daughter Time
by FanFic101Girl
Summary: The Observants see time like a parade, one thing after another passing by in sequence right in front of them. My father sees time from above, all the turns and twist it might or might not take. I see the parade both ways. I am Angel Time, Daughter of Clockwork, and this is MY story. DxS. I don't own Danny Phantom. Book 1 of The Time Chronicles. Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay! New story! Isn't that exciting?! Okay, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, I only own my OC Angel Time!

* * *

><p>Time goes on. It flows and swirls, and sucks deep into the succumbs of the past, present, and future. But what if time. Just. Stopped. Well, it is my job to help my father keep time on track, flowing in the right path.<p>

I am Daughter Time. The Observants see time like a parade, one thing after another passing by in sequence right in front of them. My father see's the parade from above, all the turns and twist it might or might not take.

I see the parade from all angles.

I can see the parade right in front of me in perfect sequence, unaware of what may or may not occur. Or I can see the parade from above. See what will happen in the future. What will happen in the past. All the twist and turns it might or might not take.

I am Angel Time, Daughter of Clockwork, and this is _my_ story.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so sorry this was so short, but that's because this is just an insight on Angel and who she is. The real information and chapter stuff will be in the next chapter, which will be posted sometime tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so I actually had the first 3 pages of this typed, but then it wouldn't save on my flash drive and it deleted, so I had to retype EVERY LAST WORD. Plus the computer still isn't working and I don't have every last moment to go on my mom's laptop like now, so… Anyways, here's the update.

Disclaimer: I only own my OC Angel Time! Everything else doesn't belong to me!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I sighed as I looked around the room surrounding me. Standard teenager's room. At least, I think so. The walls were pitch black and one wall had a design of the Ghost Zone. The Zone was always a pretty eerie and scary place, just my style. Nice and scary is my motto, and I like sticking to it. Taylor Swift Haunted started playing and I sang along dancing around my lairroom, my voice playful as if I didn't mean any actuality to what I was singing. My half pink and half black, red streaked hair flew and brushed my face, and I stopped in front of my Gothic full-length mirror.

My hair was chin-length, half of it black and the other half pink while red streaks ran through it, a bang hanging over my eye. I always wore either black or purple (today black) lipstick and my skin was pale with a slight tan to it. My tanktop was an off-the-shoulder shirt that had teal and purple designing the front, and a clock design stitched on my chest over my core. My black jeans draped down to the floor, long enough to the point where they flowed over my black and white converses, matching the black and green freckles that dotted my cheeks and nose.

I always did this. My voice playful as I swayed my hips to the beat and twirled across the room. I'm always alone whether I'm exploring the depths of the Zone or hanging out as a loner in different time zones. Usually you'll either find me reading a good book in the library or dancing to the music in my room.

"Angelus!" A voice called and I sighed internally. Or I'll be managing the Time Stream. I guess there are many sacrifices to being the daughter of the Ghost of Time.

Turning off my stereo I tucked my bat medallions into the pocket of my jeans and slid off my ring, watching a light violet aura surround it and transform it into my beloved time staff.

I ran to where the voice was, occasionally phasing though a wall or two, until arriving upon a large room vacant of any life.

A giant bell hung from the ceiling and a screen lay on a wall high above the ground, clockwork and gears floating with no real purpose. "Ghost Council?" I asked to the empty room, crossing my arms over my chest. I was met with silence and groaned in annoyance. "Dad, I know you're there." I said, my voice reverberating off the walls. Finally, a blue figure with red eyes clad in a purple cloak appeared in front of me, a staff with a clock on it in hand. He currently looked like a teenager, the scar over his eye clearly visible as if recently given. "You never make anything fun Angel." He said, a frown on his face. I rolled my eyes in response and smirked. "Whatever happened to, 'Fun plus time can always lead to mistakes?" He seemed to mentally falter a bit, but didn't have any change in appearance.

"I have a meeting with the Ghost Council again, you must watch the Time Stream while I am gone." He said and I groaned. "The council ruins everything." I pouted, keeping my previous pose. "Angelus…." He warned and I once more rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know. The Ghost Council is a very important thing and I shouldn't mess with it. I'm aware. Love you Dad. Be safe." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He seemed to give a small smile before disappearing in a puff off smoke.

I sighed and looked around the room, bored as usual. One day people will storm the Zone and I'll end up being a pile of dust from boredom, I swear.

I studied my time staff, its design gleaming back at me. The actual staff was about the length of my arm from my shoulder to my wrist, the paint on it a shiny black with red diagnol stripes. On the top of it was a white skull with crossbones an inch or two under it, a small clock inside of each socket. I decided to spend the time going through what will happen in the future for each member of the Ghost Council, before exploring the Zone for a bit. The screen landed on a picture of a young girl around my age tied to a stake, embers flickering below her. I shivered internally, recognizing that poor girl as me.

_~Flashback~_

"_Come on Emma, we have to go work in the Clock Tower again!" I told my best friend Emma Stone. For the day I was wearing a white tanktop tucked in to red short shorts. The summer sun seemed to send a gleam across the town, seeming to cheer everyone up. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Emma laughed, running up next to me outside. Her hair was tied back in a blonde bun, a single strand naturally curled and bouncing with every step she took. She was dressed in a light blue t-shirt and a white skirt. We had designed these clothes ourselves, to stay away from the forced styles of Salem. We were only 14._

_We both started walking down the road to the Clock Tower, and I sighed when we passed yet another Witch Trial. An innocent little girl of about 10 years old was tied up to a pole, flames dancing across her body. She gave out a bloodcurdling scream, tears streaming down her face. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes and I snapped my head away, images of her charred skin running through my mind. I took a deep breath and me and Emma ran the rest of the way to the Clock Tower, a beautiful sight to my mind._

"_Race ya!" Emma said, and she was already running up the stairs by the time I comprehended what she said. I grinned and followed her, my black flats clicking against each step. We had to have stairs added in so me and Emma could go to work. I saw her already up at the door and laughed, when I finally came up next to her. "Glad you could make it Molassis." She said, and laughed harder at the sight of my glare. "Come on, we need to get to work." I snickered and we went inside for work._

_I was busy helping her shine some gears at the bottom of the clock when I heard the sound of steps pounding up the stairs. My head snapped up from where I was looking and I flickered my eyes over to Emma. Our eyes connected and we both thought the same thing. "Who's there?"_

_The next few events seemed to happen in slow motion._

_A group of men burst in through the door, baring poles and nets and ropes as if they were going fishing. I guess technically they were. I never knew at the time, but apparently a rumor had spread like wildfire that me and Emma were witches. People found it strange that we were the only ones in the village who liked and wanted to work at the Clock Tower, due to the few accidents that have happened in which people died. They said that we must have used our "powers" to kill the people who had worked there before us so that we would be the only ones to work there. They said they found it strange how, how we were the first people to never die in that tower._

_And due to those rumors we were unfairly punished. The ultimate punishment at that._

_Death by fire._

_Well, I had to die by fire, but in a sense we both did._

_Me and Emma were tied up, her by her wrist hung by a tree and me wrapped to the trunk of that tree. They had set the base of the tree on fire, and all I felt next was pain._

_Excruciating pain that I hoped no one else would ever have to feel._

_A scream tore out of my throat as the embers flickered across me, roasting me alive. The smell of burning flesh wafted into my nose and I screamed louder, tears spilling down my face. Me and Emma's screams connected, all other sounds muffled or either not there at all in my mind. 'Stop. Please just stop." I thought in my mind. "STOP!" I screamed out, the fire melting my skin._

_Then everything stopped._

_Not like I died or anything, though I guess technically I did._

_Literally everything froze._

_The silence and numbness seemed to suffocate me, literally squeeze the life out of my lungs. _

_I couldn't move._

_I couldn't scream._

_I couldn't feel the pain of the fire scarring my legs._

_I couldn't feel trapped._

_I felt the weight of something drop over my neck and I took in a big gulp of air, trying to calm my breathing. _

_My eyes flickered around the area, an unnatural blue hue to it. I trailed my eyes over the people- no. Not people. Monsters. I trailed my eyes over the monsters who put me here. Then I looked at my best and only friend. My sister at that. If not by blood then by heart and soul._

_Her once pale skin was turning a deathly black, her eyes dim and hollow and her mouth open mid-scream. Her eyes were shut tight, tears frozen in a spill and her head turned backwards. Her blonde hair had flames creeping up it to burn her skull._

_I was about to scream and cry when one thing rang throughout my mind, startling me to no end._

_Time was frozen._

_I looked down at the ground and then back up at the world. "D-did I freeze time? A-am I really a witch?" I whispered, my eyes wide and fearful. A chuckle brought me out of my thoughts and I looked at a blue figure in a purple cloak. "No, you did not freeze time young Angel." He said and I gasped. "Wh-who are you?" I croaked, my voice hoarse from my pained screams._

_The figure looked at me with wisdom beyond years visible in his red eyes. "I am Clockwork, Ghost of Time. The Observants see time like a parade. One thing after another passing by in sequence right in front of them. I see that parade from above, all the twists and turns it might or might not take." Clockwork said and I nodded in understanding. I feel the binds on my wrist and torso loosen and slide off and I looked up in shock at the ghost who saved me, and he merely gave a small smile. I took a shaky step and almost feel as I felt the pain of the fire. I looked down at my burned legs and I felt fresh tears spill._

_I finally made my way over to Emma and threw my arms around her neck, a sob tearing out of my dry throat. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." I said to her, as if it would make up for bringing her into this. _

_She didn't even want to work in the Clock Tower at first, but I dragged her into it. Only over time did she actually start to enjoy it._

"_This is all my fault." I whispered, and I felt a cold hand on my shoulder._

_I sniffed and looked up to see Clockwork giving a small but sad smile, one I knew I wouldn't see a lot. I wiped my eyes and let go of my best friend before turning to Clockwork. "W-why are you here? Why did you help me?" I asked, and he gave a knowing frown. "You are my daughter Angel. You are Angel Time, or Daughter Time." I gasped at this answer and a green and black swirling vortex opened. "Let's go." He had said and I looked warily at the vortex. "What, what is it?" I had asked, scared as to where the ghost, I mean, my father, might take me. "The Ghost Zone." Was all he said before I was sucked into the Zone._

_~End Flashback~_

I sighed, and instead switched the portal to the Ghost Council meeting in the future. I know everyone on the council, and they're all pretty cool.

Death- or the Reaper: Ghost of the Dead- travels to the human realm and takes spirits that don't go to Ghost Zone, nor do they pass on. He also knows whether there is a new ghost in the Zone, so he can tell them of their after-life and who is evil while who is good. He has a daughter named Black Rose who I hang out with very little. Unlike me, she was actually _born_, not just saved from her fate in that timeline.

Venus and Mercury are the Twins of Space; they watch over the planets, galaxies, etc. Etc. making sure everything stays in its place.

Clockwork, my father, is the Ghost of Time. His job is to watch over all time, making sure futures are set, fates are sealed, and time goes on as it should.

The Observants are like the head of the Council, despite being weaker then even me. But even so, they are like the masters of the beings on the Council who stabilize the world.

Then there's the most mysterious of them all: Danny Phantom.

He watches over the world and his hometown Amity Park, oblivious to the fact that he is the new Ghost King after locking Pariah Dark back in the sarcophagus. His job is to put all the ghost who leave the Zone back in with the help of his best friends Sam and Tucker, and his older sister Jazz. Though I say it's his :job", it's his own choice. Of course he has a hero complex, and his obsession is protection, but he's a halfa, and a powerful one at that. It's his own choice.

I sighed and got a mischevious smile as I scrolled through the screens before landing on an image that showed sometime in the future when Danny and his class took a trip to the Zone. I was about to jump into the screen when I heard a soft knock on the Tower. This fact puzzled me considering that usually ghost just phase in or don't come at all, and Danny's one of the only few who knows where the Tower's location is. Curiosity evident on my face, I floated through the Tower's hallways and corridors until I happened upon a large door that seemed to loom over me. Using my telekinetic powers I swung open the door and was surprised to find a human girl that looked 12 or 13 sanding there, cuts and bruises littering her body and her shirt stained with a green and red substance. "Who are you? Are you okay?" I asked concerned, disregarding the stupidity behind my questions. She had only taken one step inside before collapsing on the ground unconscious, a single word lingering in the tense silence.

"Danielle."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, THAT took an unnecessary long time to write…. I have a few excuses for why this took so long, but I don't think you want to hear me explain them, but if you do, PM me and I'll tell you. Alright, so review please!

Angel: Y'know, I didn't really like this Chapter. You killed my best friend.

Me: *scowls* Whatever.

Review! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I believe this is the fastest time I've updated a story in all honesty. How should I feel about that…? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed last chapter and I hope you look forward to this one! Thanks for your reviews by the way all of you who have favorite and followed!**

**Guest: Um, actually her friend's name is Emma, and actually her being friends with Ember would be pretty interesting. And no, because since Angel is only 15 she doesn't really have the ability to see all time, so she's oblivious to the future. Also, as where Clockwork can switch forms, Angel has not acquired that power… yet. ;) Thanks for your review though!**

**Okay, on to Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT nor will I ever (for now) own Danny Phantom! I only own Angel, and even SHE'S starting to rebel against me and rewrite her destiny!**

***Also Angel's full name is Angelus Tenebrarum, which will be explained later on in the story***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I yelped and jumped back as the newly dubbed, "Danielle" fell to the ground unconscious. I took a step forward and turned her over, kneeling on the ground to study her. Her hair was a raven black and was pulled back into a ponytail with messy bangs falling over her eyes, yet they were both entirely visible. A red beanie sat atop her head, and I didn't get a good glimpse of her eyes before she passed out, but I'm pretty sure they were a soft baby blue. Her attire consisted of a blue sweatshirt and red shorts, and white socks with blue and white converses, that of her outfit reminding me of something I would wear. I sighed and bit my lip, clueless to what I could do with her.<p>

How'd she get here anyway?

I shook my head to clear my mind. No Angelus, this is not the time to figure out a mystery, this is the time to help a stranger. I paused and shook my head in disbelief. "Never thought I'd hear that." I muttered, then once more focused on the human girl in front of me. Now what to do with you…. I sat there for a few minutes before finally deciding on bringing her to my room. I gingerly picked her up and flew back through the corridors and phased through walls before I arrived in my room and set her down on my bed.

She lay there stiffly and I paced the room, looking back at her every now and then.

Now, what do I know?

She seems like a tomboy. She said her name was Danielle. She's colder than a normal human being based on my knowledge. She's cut up and bruised. She breathes at least every 2 minutes.

I gripped my head and growled in frustration. This doesn't help me at all!

I was brought out of my thoughts by a low moan, and I looked over to my bed, letting my arms fall limply to my side. Danielle sat up on my bed, and clutched her head with one hand, her eyes darting around the room. "W-where am I?" she croaked, and she gasped when her eyes landed on me. "Who are you?" she asked, glaring suspiciously. I faltered under her gaze for a bit, then stuck a smile on my face. "My name is Angelus Tenebrarum, and you, Danielle, are in the Clock Tower." I replied, eyes twinkling. She used a genuine glare this time, my smile fading. "It's Dani. With an I." she said, and I instinctively took a step back.

That tends to happen when a group of people randomly grab you and burn you at the stake.

Oi….

This time I glared at her, and let a scowl slide across my face. "Look here. You may be a human, and you may think that you have power over me, but this is _my _territory, and you are in _my _room. If you are going to be here you are going to respect me and what I say. Get it? Got it? Good." I growled, eyes flashing black.

She seemed startled, whether over my outburst or sudden change in behavior, I'll probably never know.

She seemed to double-take and her eyes widened fearfully. "I'm human?" she asked and looked herself up and down, her eyes widening even further. If that's possible.

"Of course you're human. Now, are you okay?" I asked, waving my hand and putting a hand on my hip.

"What do you mean?" she asked, genuinely confused, and I snorted. "Well, considering you're just about soaking my bed with blood, I would suggest that you were, oh, I dunno, wounded?" I replied.

She once more looked at herself and seemed to notice the scars littering her body.

Yet she shrugged.

Yes, I am incredibly serious right now, she legit just winced at her scars and shrugged.

Girl's got problems.

"Those will heal soon. I'm a… fast healer! Yeah! A fast healer…." 'Dani' replied, though she seemed incredibly unsure of herself.

"Alright then…." I said, looking at her warily. I added, 'fast healer' to my still growing list of strange things about the girl. It's actually pretty long so far.

I was once more brought out of my thoughts by the girl asking me a question. "I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked, blinking. "I said, why is your name Angelus Tenebrarum?" she repeated, looking at me strangely. "Oh, well, it's latin for Angel of Darkness. My Dad calls me Angel Time though, for I am Daughter Time." I explained, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Angel Time? Who's your dad? This isn't answering anything right now. And why is your name Angel of Darkness? Even better question: Why are you Daughter Time, how, what do you mean by that, and who's 'Daughter Time' in general?" Dani asked quickly, and I tried to restrain myself from taping the girl's mouth shut. "In order: Yes, Clockwork, Sorry about that, I don't know, because I'm the daughter of time and because my Father is Father Time, Daughter Time is the Daughter of all time, seeing it from all angles and all perspectives. Any more questions?" I listed off the answer to each question off on my fingers then stared at her, readying myself to be bombarded with more inquiries.

"Just one more." Dani started, and I looked at her, waiting for my patience to melt. "Who's Clockwork?"

This is a question I don't think I've ever heard before, and it took all my will power to not go ahead and laugh on the spot or smack her upside the head.

"Clockwork is Father Time, and most likely time itself. And now it's time for my question. Only one." I answered, then looked at her anxiously, wanting to get it over with. "Shoot." She said, nodding her head for me to continue. "Do I know you from somewhere? You just seem eerily familiar, and it kind of bugs me that I can't figure out how I recognize you." I said, making sure I said everything right.

Her eyes widened a bit, as if the question took her by surprise and she seemed to be attempting to figure out a sutible answer. "Well? Who are you?" I asked, growing impatient with the lack of answer. "My name is Danielle Siri. I was at my school, Casper High, with my friends Danny, Sam, and Tucker, when these ghosts attacked during lunch. We all evacuated, but I went back inside to find my younger brother Matthew. A piece of debris fell on me, and then the ghost grabbed me. It brought me to its lair, and I bolted when I had the chance. I wandered around not knowing my way around this place, and ended up here." She said, and I nodded.

Her story pretty much checks out. Only one problem about her explanation though.

Even _I _sometimes can't find my way home. So how did a human just manage to stumble upon my humble adobe?

But, I guess I can't really ponder on that for now. I have a human in my household. Walker is going to kill me. Heck, _Dad _is going to kill me! I have a _human _in the _Ghost _Zone. This is impossible! How did she even end up here?!

"Alright, your story checks out I guess, but I have to get you home. Walker is going to have my head if he finds out that I'm hiding you." I said, pointing out the absolute obvious.

Dani nodded, but then confusion flashed in her eyes. "Who's Walker?"

I facepalmed and sat down. "Walker is a ghost ward, and has this giant book of incredibly insane rules. If you break even one rule then you've got a thousand years at best. And that's simply for standing!" I explained, and she shook her head in disbelief. "That's ridiculous." She said, and I nodded in agreement. "That's Walker. Now come on, I should really get you home." I said, standing up once more. "But, it's late. It has to be at least midnight back home." Dani argued, and I shook my head. "Either way, you need to get home. Your parents must be worried sick." I responded, and she muttered something under her breath about orphans.

"No, really. Besides, I should rest. It should be fine. I'll leave first thing in the morning. Promise." Dani said, and I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose to ease my oncoming headache. "I can't believe I'm about to do this…. Fine. You can stay the night. But you leave first thing in the morning." I said, and she smiled. "Good." Oi. This girl has _serious _problems, I swear. "I swear if you don't cooperate though. I'm getting the Box Ghost and Klemper on you." I threatened, and she nodded, her eyes wide and fearful.

"Question, who's Klemper?" she asked, and I rubbed my temple.

This is going to be a looooong night….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And, Chapter 3 has been rewritten! Yay! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oh butter biscuits…. I have to type so much…. In so little time…. God…. I really just can't deal… I have to though… but no one likes my FanFictions, so I guess its fine, right? Whatever…. It's Spring now… I hate Spring…. Only reason I like it is that it gives me a reason to not wear a coat in cold weather…. But you don't really care about my silly life, right? Right. You just don't want to read my FanFiction. You just have nothing better to do and decided to read this crap, correct? Correct.

So, read and enjoy if you can. If you really want to hear me rant about why I can't update, then so be it. Just PM me.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I yawned, my eyes looking around blearily as sunlight poured through my only window.<p>

Yes, I have a window, and yes, sunlight is pouring through.

I have, like, 2 minutes. I can explain.

While the Ghost Zone doesn't have a time zone, nor natural time and a sun or moon, the atmosphere of the Ghost Zone changes. The only stable portal in the whole Zone is the Fenton Ghost Portal, in Amity Park. Our clocks and time is the exact same as that of Amity, so when it's night time in Amity, it's nighttime here, and vice versa. So, when it's daytime in Amity and daytime in the Zone, the sky and atmosphere is brighter, while at night the sky is darker.

Anyways, I sat up groggily, my hair falling around my face in a tangled mess like every other morning.

I looked around for my guest, Dani, and found her sleeping on my window seat with a black blanket wrapped around her skinny frame. "Oh man, my head hurts…" I complained under my breath, pressing two fingertips to my forehead.

I sighed and stood up, stretching my stiff limbs, but wincing when my head pounded with pain. "Aspirin much appreciated." I said, then adding, "And much needed." When I realized I ran out of aspirins.

"Angel? Who are you talking to?" I heard a voice ask, and I froze, imagining my father asking me that, but I recovered after realizing it was in reality it was just a groggy Danielle.

"Um, no one, myself, I guess. I'm like that, no need to worry or anything." I said, and she nodded, laying her head back down on the pillow.

"Hey, get up Sleeping Beauty! I let you stay overnight; you leave first thing in the morning, that was the deal." I said, throwing a nearby pillow at the girl.

She groaned and rolled over as the soft pillow hit her head, acting as if a 10 pound weight on her half-asleep mind.

"5 more minutes." The drowsy girl mumbled, sleep obvious in her voice. She stifled a yawn with the back of her hand, and I rolled my eyes

"Get up already! Don't make me pour a bucket of water on your head." I threatened, grinning evilly, and Dani groaned.

"I'm up, I'm up…" she muttered, and the miracle of miracles, I _actually _saw her sit up rather reluctantly.

"Come on, my Dad could be home at any given moment, and he'll have my head if he finds out I brought a human to the Zone. He isn't really as understanding as me, mind you." I said, and she sighed in annoyance.

"And you're understanding, how?" she asked, and I glared at her, "Mi tre kompreno, thank you very much!" I said in Esperanto, and was startled when she answered with, "Vi ne ŝajnas esti je la momento." I stared at her in shock, my eyes wide that she understood me.

Esperanto is basically the language of the ghosts, along with Ghost and English. But I speak all languages, considering the fact that I've been just about anywhere in the past few weeks.

_Especially _Ancient Greece. I'm absolutely _obsessed _with Greek Mythology, I swear.

"You speak Esperanto?" I asked, and she blinked in surprise.

"Oh, well, um, yeah. We had to learn it for a project in English class. Had no idea that ghosts speak it." She muttered, her cheeks tinted pink from embarrassment.

"Well, uh, come on. You need breakfast, or something, right? Well, let's go. I'll cook you something. What do you like, what do you hate, what're you allergic too?" I asked as I strolled out of the room.

"Anything other than toast, and I'm allergic to nuts." She answered, following me out of my bedroom.

"Nice. Peanut allergy. Just nice." I rolled my eyes, and my eyes flickered over to the large kitchen door.

"Um, alright, I'm gonna go jump in the shower, brush my teeth. All that crap. I'll meet you in the kitchen. K? K." I said, then turned around and walked back to my room, laying some clothes out on my bed before entering my private bathroom.

Have you ever heard that a hot shower does wonders? Cause it does. It relieves tension, it relieves stress, and I love em. Just a hot shower every morning, every night, I just take a hot shower and I'm just dandy.

So, my free reign kinda plummeted when I walked out of my room attempting to brush the tangles out of my hair.

"Skip this." I said, throwing my brush and tucking my short hair into a black beanie so that my bang was the only strip of hair shown.

"Alright, Danielle, do you know how to cook? Because I can- who the heck are you?" I asked, my red eyes glinting in the bright lights of the kitchen.

Standing there was a girl who looked like Dani, her long snow white hair pulled into a ponytail and her eyes a neon green. Her lipstick was a pinkish red, and her skin was a bit pale, but darker than mine. Her shirt was half black and half silver-white with a black 'DP' logo on it, and her pants and boots matched.

A pink ribbon spread across her face, turning her cheeks and nose pink as I looked at her, arms crossed over my chest.

"Er, um, my name is Phantom Rose." She said, her face pink from embarrassment.

"Okay, 'Phantom Rose'. Where's Dani? She was here when I left, and should've been here when I came back." I said, my mind wandering a bit from the current situation.

"Er, well, um, I could tell she was here, due to the unfamiliar vibration in the Ghost Zone. Y'know, since she's human and all. So, that vibration brought me here, to your Tower. I teleported her back home, and decided to stay to explain, y'know, so that you wouldn't freak out when you saw she was gone." Phantom Rose said smoothly, and I lifted an eyebrow. Y'know, now that I thought about it, her voice was actually familiar, despite the echo. But from where….

"Ooookaaaay…? Thanks, I guess. Dad probably would've killed me if he found out I was harboring a human in the tower. Wanna, hang out a bit? Ghosts don't usually travel these parts if y'know what I mean. Besides, most ghosts aren't exactly looking for a buddy. And Klemper is just annoying." I said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

Phantom Rose seemed reluctant at first, but eventually she nodded slowly. "I guess I could hang for a bit. What did you have in mind?"

I thought for a moment and shrugged. "I guess I could introduce you to some of my teacher's. I'm self-taught in some studies, but like, Frostbite teaches me ice, health/first-aid, and science. Johnny 13 teaches me mechanics. I work on music with Ember. Spectra does psychology. Kitty comes and chaperones me in a sense in History and helps me with physical education. I'm self-taught in mathematics, humanities, ghosts productivities, and magic. And Ghost Writer helps me study English and Reading." I said, and her eyes widened a bit.

"Magic?" she snickered, and I glared. "Like, fairies, and wizards, and witches? You know that that crap isn't real, right?"

I smirked and cupped my hands together. "Arathion conjurous vexation." I said, blowing into my hands. A purple smoke swirled in my hands, before taking the small shape of a baby robin.

Her eyes widened and a smile spread across her face, lighting up her eyes. "Whoa! How did you do that? That, that's awesome!" Phantom Rose said, amazed.

I smirked and waved my hand over the bird, watching it disappear. "I told you," I started, closing my hands over the smoke that remained. I opened up my hands and looked at the red rose lying in my palms. I twirled it happily in the air, watching in satisfaction as it burst into black and red specs that fluttered on the ground. "It's magic."

She watched in amazement as the specs disappeared.

"So, you ready to go? I wanna see Frostbite first." I said, hovering in the air, and she nodded.

"So, what did you mean when you said 'ghosts productivities'?" Phantom Rose asked as we phased out of the tower and made our way to the Far Frozen.

"Auras. Obsessions. Ghosts repellents. Ghosts strengths. Things like that." I shrugged, not knowing exactly how to explain.

She nodded in response so I figured I explained it correctly, and instead focused on the wavelengths and the Zone's vibrations.

They're easy for a ghost to see in a sense, but not weak ghost, and medium powered ghosts and halfas can only see the weak wavelengths, while stronger ghosts can see them perfectly fine. But powerful halfas, like Danny Phantom, can see them fine, weak or strong. I'm not a strong ghost, that's for sure, but my time core makes it easier due to my power to see time.

It's complicated.

Anyways, the Zone has vibrations, wavelengths, airwaves, and an aura. It all just floats around, waving together to stabilize the Ghost Zone.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by two fingers snapping in front of my face, and I blinked in response.

"Hm? I'm so sorry, what did you say?" I asked Phantom Rose, my eyes scanning the Zone for the Far Frozen. I see Carnivorous Canyon, so I can't be far from my destination.

"You okay? You zoned out on me there. I asked where Frostbite lives in the Ghost Zone." Phantom Rose said, concern evident on her face, and I shook my head.

"Sorry, got caught up in my thoughts. No need to worry. Besides, you've probably never seen Frostbite's realm, so it's fine. But if you _must _know, he lives in the Far Frozen, one of the few realms made of ice in the entire Ghost Zone. Which is saying something, because as far as I know, there are only two. I think you'd like him. He's nice when he isn't planning war against someone for hurting his people." I explained, and this just seemed to confuse her yet answer her questions.

I almost squealed with joy- which is unusual because I _never _squeal- when I saw the icy exterior of the Far Frozen.

I guess I've always naturally felt cozy in the Far Frozen. It's kind of like a second home to me. Frostbite is my godfather and always welcomes me with open arms. He's really caring too, and is funny and nice, especially during science,

Heh heh.

Bomb lesson.

Let's just say I don't think Frostbite's going to teach me how to make bomb's again anytime soon.

Especially after I put that stink bomb in Walker's prison.

He has to admit, it was hilarious though.

"There it is. Phantom Rose, I welcome you to the Far Frozen. Think of it as a giant freezer with dry ice and liquid nitrogen. Basically a giant, never-ending winter." I said as we floated closer to the icy realm.

"Geez, it's freezing here!" Dani said rubbing her arms.

I didn't even notice. I'm used to the cold by now, and my body needed to adapt before Frostbite could actually teach me frozen, due to the fact that I would need to use my energy and ghost core to produce ice.

Imagine how cold I was when I created my first snow storm.

He's always suggested that I talk to one of his other students, Danny Phantom, for help, but I don't dare leave the Ghost Zone.

It's this weird intrusion of personal space thing, I'll explain later.

"Hey Frosty the Snowman!" I joked as we landed in the snow, my sneakers softly touching the ground.

Laughter bellowed from the depths of the Far Frozen, the infinite snow storm blowing my hair so that it brushed my hair across my face, tickling my cheeks,

A crooked smile spread across my face as the silhouette of my mentor emerged from the darkness that stretched on, concealed by the snow pouring onto the land.

"Ah, Angelus! Hello! What has brought you to my home?" Frostbite said, his joyous smile lighting up his face.

"Oh, well this is my new friend Phantom Rose. We came to say hi." I waved, and Phantom Rose smiled, despite her rubbing her arms furiously.

"Ah, Daughter of the Great One! I welcome you to our home, the Far Frozen!" Frostbite bellowed, and I laughed.  
>"Alright, well, that's all Frosty. Just thought I'd drop in. We have to go see Johnny and Kitty next. Bye!" I bid farewell to my icy friend, flying away with Phantom Rose following close after.<p>

"Is he always so happy?" Phantom Rose asked incredulously, and I nodded whilst smiling.

"He likes to look at the best of things. He can be serious, but it doesn't really suit his personality. I like it better when he's all fun and joyous. He reminds me of a mix between a child and an innocent puppy-like yeti." I said, still flying, and Phantom Rose smiled.

"Understandable. He reminds me of my Dad. Except, y'know, Dad isn't a yeti. But he does have ice powers." Phantom Rose said, and I thought about that.

It's rare for a ghost to have an ice core honestly. The only people I know who have one that I know of are the people in Frostbite's village, Danny, and Klemper. There could be others though. I could choose between working with fire or working with ice, and I chose ice, so that's pretty cool.

"So wait, if Clockwork is your dad, then who's your mom?" Phantom Rose asked, and I stopped flying, my eyes watering at the thought of my mom.

I turned around and felt my red eyes flash despite the stinging my unshed tears brought to them.

"I never speak of my mother. I don't. My father doesn't. Not a soul nor spirit in the Ghost Zone dares to even _think _about my mother. So I will say this once and only once: Don't. Talk. About. My. Mother. We shall never speak of her nor this conversation again." I growled at her, and turned back around, flying back through the Zone in search of Kitty and Johnny 13.

I blinked my eyes rapidly, blinking away tears, my eyes bloodshot from unshed tears.

I never speak of my mother. I have never even said my mother's name since she left. It was decided among all ghosts that we never speak of my mother, otherwise I will personally rip them apart molecule by molecule.

My mother is cruel and betrayed me. Betrayed my trust. That is something I can never forgive. She betrayed not only me, but my family, and my father. She left me and Dad. And she never came back. I never knew what happened to her. And I don't really give a care about her. She is dead to me. And that is that.

I shook my head, trying to clear my mind, and instead decided to look around for Kitty and Johnny's lair.

"Angel? Are you okay?" Phantom Rose asked, and I was about to reply when something occurred to me.

"How do you know my name? I never told you that." I said, genuinely confused, and her eyes seemed to widen as she tried to process the question and give a good answer.

"Well, um, who, wouldn't know you? I mean, you're famous, y'know, being the daughter of Clockwork and everything. I mean, come on! You're Daughter Time! Who _couldn't _know you?" she said nervously, trying to cover up her mistake.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at the vast green and black expanse of the Ghost Zone before me. "Well to answer your question, yes, I am most certainly fine." I spat, my eyes flashing in the non-existent light of the Zone.

"S-sorry, sorry. Look, I understand that it's a touchy subject, and I respect that, but you don't have to be so hostile towards me." Phantom Rose sad, and I turned around to face her, my eyes burning with anger. I snarled at her and she shrunk back in surprise.

"Would you like to know why I don't talk about my mother? Because I don't remember my mother! My mother left me and my family when I first came to the Ghost Zone! Before I died my own father killed me! My mother died before that, and I have never found her in the Ghost Zone! When I came back to the Ghost Zone, I had two loving parents! My mother left one day! She said she would come back and she never did!" I screamed, fully aware of how loud I was and the tears rolling down my cheeks.

The silence that lingered between us was deafening, and I curled into a ball while Phantom Rose took in this information. My tears soaked my jeans and my arms ached due to how tight I was holding my legs close to my body, taking comfort in my own personal space.

I buried my face into my knees, sobs raking my body as violent memories flooded my mind, tears spilling continuously from my eyes.

"A-Angel, I-I'm sorry. I didn't know. Really." She said, and I felt two arms wrap around me, pulling me into a warm embrace.

I gave a sharp intake of breath and phased out of the arms, hyperventilating. "Personal space. Personal space. Personal space." I repeated over and over again to myself, curling into myself tighter.

Eventually I calm down, taking in deep breaths until I was breathing normally again. "Sorry. I just don't like being enclosed. Like, I guess I'm claustrophobic, because I just don't like not having space. I-it makes me feel trapped." I apologized, uncurling myself from my human ball.

"No apology necessary. If anything I should be sorry. But yeah, weren't we going to Kitty and Johnny's?" Phantom Rose inquired, and I shook my head.

"I'm not even sure they're home. Probably in the human world. I should be getting home though. Who knows what extraterrestrial beings are messing up my room?" I joked, smiling half-heartedly, and she smiled back.

"Yeah, I should get going too. My parents are going to kill me." She joked back, and I snickered.

"Alright, alright. Bye Phantom Rose. Tell Dani I said hi." I called over my shoulder as I flew towards the Clock Tower.

So, I guess I might not see Dani again, but I did make a new ghost friend, so that's pretty cool all the same. Though she does seem eerily familiar. I recognize her from somewhere, but can't remember. Hm… maybe I should make some hot chocolate when I get home to figure this out….

Phantom Rose.

It's actually a really nice name. Dad would like her, and most likely vice versa. But I don't know when I'll see my newest friend again.

I smiled, my eyes twinkling with pleasure and joy as my home, the only place I've felt safe in years, came into view.

I guess I'd always liked the Clock Tower. I don't know why. Maybe I'm just familiar with it by now.

Who knows?

I phased in through one of the large doors, randomly flying through the hallways, only stopping when I made it to the viewing room.

"Welcome home." A familiar voice said, and I gave a crooked smiled, my cheeks pink from embarrassment.

"Hey, Dad. You see, what had happened was-" I said, watching as his figure appeared from nowhere.

"Did you get Danielle home safely?" he asked, though I saw a secretive shimmer in his eyes.

I hate that shimmer.

It mocks me.

Telling me that my father knows something I don't.

Stupid shimmer.

"Uh, yeah, about that. I met this girl named Phantom Rose today and she said that she took Dani home." I said, the pink glow of my cheeks dying.

He simply nodded and I sighed to myself in relief, glad he wasn't mad.

Though he probably already knew about Danielle and Phantom Rose anyways, as obvious from how he brought Danielle up first chance he had.

Happy, I went through one of the halls, walking around randomly and welcoming every bend and turn that welcomed me.

I continued walking until I saw an unfamiliar door, it's iron knobs having a red tint to them.

"Er, Dad? Where did this door come from?" I yelled, but no response came.

Shrugging to myself I went up to the door, pushing it open.

Curiosity killed the cat.

The room itself was just black walls and floor, something I had never seen in the Tower before.

But in the center of the room was a single round table, a dim light hanging over it. In the center of the table, almost like a centerpiece, was a thermos, its silver plating laced with green.

The technology and design was remarkable, but what threw me off were the punch marks in it where the metal stuck out, and a fanged face imprinted in it.

"Who's there?" a man's voice called from the thermos, and I stepped back in surprise.

"Er, um, my name's Stopwatch. I'm Clockwork's apprentice." I said, walking closer to the thermos in amazement.

"Clockwork, eh? The old ghost is probably going to rot away soon." The person sneered, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well who in the Zone are you?" I asked, my eyes scanning over the exterior of the thermos as I examined the fine piece of technology.

The person chuckled darkly, sending chills up my spine. "Dan Phantom. I am the ultimate enemy and- OH BUTTER BISCUITS THAT HURT!" Dan shouted after I banged the thermos against the table, and I laughed in response.

"Bye Dan-Dan!" I laughed as I put the thermos back on the table where it was previously and turned around, walking out the door.

But once I was out of that room I closed the door and slid down it.

I don't know why, but that ghost scared me to no end. There was something off about him, something I just couldn't put my finger on, but I didn't like it.

And that moment, before I hit the thermos on the table. He had said he was the ultimate enemy.

That can't be true.

Can it?

I shook my head and stood up, brushing off my jeans, before flying upwards and floating through the large tower until I ended up in my room.

Dan Phantom, Danielle, and Phantom Rose are all mysteries.

And I just can't wait to solve them.

Though I can't help feeling that they are all part of some bigger plot twist….

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not especially proud of this chapter, but it's fine. I've been working on writing longer chapters, so how did I do?

Anyways, alright, so if anyone was wondering, Angel does have human blood still, not a lot, but enough so that she has a human form, because as shown in the second chapter but first official chapter, she was dying, but Clockwork came and saved her BEFORE she was fully dead, leaving her as a ghost but with some human blood. It's complicated.

How was everyone's weekend? Great? Awesome! Alright, that's all!

Fly on,

FanFic101Girl


	5. Important Author's Note! Please read!

So hey guys for the first time in forever! This story sucks and I easily got bored with it, plus not many people enjoy it in general. So I'm ending this series here and if anyone wants to adopt or is curious as to where the series was going, just PM me, I'll tell you everything. Sorry for the inconvenience!

For those who strangely enough liked the series or Angel in general I'm sorry for the abrupt ending and hope you can forgive me! But you should be happy to know that I'm preparing a new series that will have Angel and her twin brother Andy, but the story won't revolve around them like originally planned for the Time Chronicles.

Fly On,

FanFic101Girl


End file.
